


Смотри на меня и ни за что не оглядывайся.

by KimKanejae



Category: Super Junior
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Mystery, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 15:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18813382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimKanejae/pseuds/KimKanejae
Summary: Со свиданиями у них явно что-то не клеилось.





	Смотри на меня и ни за что не оглядывайся.

**Author's Note:**

> написано на Kpop-bingooo 2019.

Рабочая неделя подходила к концу. Ровно, как и терпение Хёкджэ — он устал который день ломать себе голову и с ужасом думать над тем, какое свидание придумал на этот раз Донхэ. А ведь оно уже завтра.

_Хёк-а, тебе понравится, правда! Это будет в пределах города и вообще рядом с офисом! Я же обещал тебе больше никаких поездок. Ну пожалуйста, я даже сам всё придумал и почти всё подготовил!_

Это-то больше всего и пугало Хёкджэ. Да, ему обещали больше не изобретать велосипед, но, зная фантазию Донхэ, иногда становилось страшно. Хоть самому свидания устраивай. Но кроме просмотра фильма дома с пиццей и пивом в голову совсем ничего не приходило, ведь все эти ваши рестораны-кафе — это так банально. Поэтому приходилось рассчитывать на Донхэ, пускай и доверять полностью его идеям он не мог из-за некоторых обстоятельств...

Предпоследней его инициативой была поездка в горы. И ведь плохой её не назовёшь, но и хорошей — тоже. Впрочем, пока они не доехали до лагеря, в котором они могли бы взять в аренду снаряжение для альпинизма и отдохнуть после похода, забронировав себе номер на ночь, всё было круто. В дороге они слушали и пели любимые песни, перекусывали в круглосуточных забегаловках и высовывались из окон машины с идиотскими улыбками, словно подростки, дорвавшиеся до первой возможности провести время вместе.

Но радости у них поубавилось, стоило им добраться до места… Потому что весь лагерь был разгромлен, работников не было видно, а вокруг стояла такая гробовая тишина, что становилось не по себе. На удивлённое «но ведь Шивон был здесь на той неделе, и всё было в порядке...», сказанное Донхэ, Хёкджэ лишь пожал плечами, а после, переведя взгляд вглубь леса, громко завопил.

— Уезжаем! Сейчас же! — с ужасом следя за стремительными передвижениями необъяснимой тени в кустах, кричал он. Тень была огромной и устрашающей, а ещё очень резво приближалась к их машине, так что единственная мысль, которая билась о виски была: «бежать, как можно дальше и быстрее». — Я сказал, заводи, Хэ!

Ничего не спрашивая — хотя по выражению лица Донхэ было видно, что он ничего не понимал и не замечал, — он увёз их из этого жуткого места, изредка поглядывая на Хёкджэ.

— Может уже скажешь, в чём дело? — поинтересовался он, когда они подъезжали к городу.

— Я с тобой на свидания больше не хожу, — только и выдавил из себя Хёкджэ, прикрыв глаза. Он не знал, что за чертовщина сегодня произошла, но это было слишком жутко и страшно. И ему совсем не хотелось сейчас думать об этом. — Как-нибудь, потом, ладно? Только пообещай, что не посчитаешь меня сумасшедшим.

Как выяснилось позже — Донхэ действительно ничего не видел, и от этого Хёкджэ стало ещё хуже, но он старался этого не показывать. Сошлись на том, что ему тогда померещилось из-за нервов. Ведь беспокоящийся о нём Донхэ это катастрофа необъятного масштаба. (Но обнимашки Хёкдже любил, так что иногда было можно и позволить ему поволноваться.)

И Донхэ не был бы Донхэ, если бы даже после этого случая не смог уговорить Хёкджэ на ещё одно свидание. Попробуй откажи, когда на тебя смотрят таким умоляюще-щенячьим взглядом, что не согласиться было бы куда ужаснее, чем отобрать у Кюхёна вино и видеоигры. (И Чонуна.)

В этот раз это был поход в парк аттракционов, и вот что может случиться в месте, где полно семей с детьми и влюблённых парочек? Ничего такого, что произошло тогда в лесу, и всё действительно было просто замечательно: они начали с автодрома, постоянно врезаясь во всех подряд и громко смеясь, не забывая при этом «ласково» обзывать друг друга идиотом, слепой макакой и рыбой без плавников, потому что «ну куда ты едешь, Хёкджэ!» и «зачем ты в меня-то влетел, Хэ!».

Следом они направились на американские горки, во время которых они соревновались в том, кто дольше не начнёт орать, но очень быстро их спор превратился в «кто громче закричит и закроет глаза — тот лох и покупает мороженое». Выйдя победителем, Хёкджэ потребовал себе клубничное, а после ещё и доел шоколадное, которое взял себе Донхэ. Оно просто оказалось очень вкусным, а Донхэ и не жалко для него ничего. Не жалко ведь?

— Пойдём на свободное падение? — вдруг предложил тот, глядя куда-то вдаль. — Или на колесо обозрения?

— Вот это у тебя выбор, конечно, — Хёкджэ качает головой и думает, куда пойти дальше, доедая остатки сладости. Но тут же давится, потому что на него что-то налетело. Или кто-то. С очень крепкими объятиями.

— Хёны! — раздался радостный голос Кюхёна прямо над ухом. Следом шёл Чонун, закатывая глаза — Хёкджэ был уверен, — на поведение этого взрослого ребёнка. — Какая встреча!

— Привет, ребят, — мягко произнёс Чонун, подойдя к ним и убирая телефон в карман. Наверняка, опять что-то снимал для своего инстаграма или просто так, для себя.

— И вам привет, Чонун-хён, Кюхён-а, — улыбнулся Донхэ, отцепляя последнего от Хёкджэ, за что тот был ему безумно благодарен. Нет, он любил своих друзей, но Кюхён — та ещё заноза в одном очень прекрасном сказочном месте, такая, что даже Чонун не всегда мог его терпеть. А он, на минуточку, единственный, кто не хотел прибить его каждую секунду проведённого рядом с ним времени.

— Какое-то место для уединения вы выбрали… очень «укромное» и очень «нелюдимое», — Кюхён показал в воздухе кавычки и двинул бровью, за что тут же получил подзатыльник от Хёкджэ. — И вообще, пойдёмте, я покажу вам крутой аттракцион? Там интересно!

Все попытки отказаться от этой затеи — ведь от Кюхёна ожидать можно только колкостей и шуток, если ты не Ким Чонун, — провалились сразу же, ещё даже не успев покинуть рот Хёкджэ.

— Двойное свидание — это же здорово, что вам не нравится? — не унимался Кюхён, ведя их сквозь толпу людей и активно жестикулируя, намекая на то место, куда они шли. — Там, правда, местами темно, но в целом — очень необычно.

Что-то подсказывало Хёкджэ, что это очень, _очень_ плохая идея, но Донхэ и Чонун были полностью «за», так что ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как идти следом. Но вот отбросить дурные мысли и странное предчувствие он не мог, пока Донхэ не сморозил абсолютную чушь:

— Он правда управляет ею? — удивлённо и с широко распахнутыми глазами спросил он, когда они проходили мимо лавки какого-то шарлатана, который якобы предсказывал будущее по большому магическому шару, внутри которого плясали мини-молнии.

— Конечно! А ещё в другой лавке есть пожилая дама, которая подчинила себе огонь и может создавать его прямо руками! И девочка, способная заставить предметы летать, — серьёзным тоном сказал Кюхён, положив руки на плечи Донхэ и толкая его вперёд. — Но сначала тот таинственный аттракцион, а после уже аджуммы и аджосси со своими стихиями!

— Ты такой идиот иногда, Донхэ-я, — покачал головой Чонун, издав смешок.

— А я ему о чём говорю постоянно! — поддержал Хёкджэ, прекрасно понимая, что магии не существует, и что всё дело в развивающихся технологиях. Но попробуй объясни это Донхэ, который «здравствуйте-я-вечный-и-наивный-ребёнок-потому-что-верю-всем-во-всё-и-всегда».

За спорами о том, кто из них всех ещё ребёнок («вы все дети», — устало отрезал Чонун), прошла вся дорога до того места, куда так активно зазывал их Кюхён. И лучше бы Хёкджэ даже не поднимал голову и не смотрел на вывеску. Потому что надпись «Welcome to Hell» не могла находиться над входом в какой-нибудь дворец с восковыми фигурами принцесс для маленьких девочек и рыцарями — для мальчишек. И даже не над входом в, допустим, тир или зону с видеоиграми. А от одного взгляда на эту массивную тёмно-коричневую дверь, сделанную под старину, Хёкджэ стало жутко.

— Хён, неужели ты боишься? — заговорщицки произнёс Кюхён и толкнул его внутрь, а после зашёл сам, следом за Донхэ и Чонуном. Перед ними оказался лабиринт, и, конечно же, самый младший (и до ужаса вредный) из них предложил им разделиться. И если сначала Хёкджэ готов был выдохнуть — потому что Донхэ точно будет рядом с ним, — то потом он был готов убить их всех троих. А всё потому, что они пойдут в этот лабиринт по одному. И никто, кроме него, не был против этой затеи. Чёрт.

_Ладно, здесь же всё ненастоящее,_ успокаивал себя Хёкджэ, когда направился к левой арке, ведущей вглубь темноты.

И если — совершенно ожидаемых, — выпрыгивающих скелетов-призраков он не испугался, то вот пролетевшую мимо мышь — да. Зато на его крик прибежал Донхэ, и дальше бродили они уже вместе. Тот его даже за руку взял, как бы давая понять, что он — не выдумка и правда рядом.

— Когда мы отсюда выйдем, я убью Кюхёна, — прошептал Хёкджэ, дёргаясь от какого-то грохота сзади. Донхэ заметно нервничал, постоянно вертел головой и старался смотреть под ноги — он рассказал, что один раз он уже наступил на какой-то кирпич, и на него накинулась ворона. Как оказалось после — очень качественно сделанное чучело, но его сердце успело сбежать в пятки.

Кроме уже привычного шума ударов чего-то о стену, гула ветра и воплей всяких мистических страшных тварей, Хёкджэ услышал вой. Причём на обычную собаку это было похоже мало — скорее что-то среднее между псом и волком. Он повернулся на звук и замер, словно совсем прирос к полу — прямо за ними стоял огромный чёрный зверь, он зловеще скалился и устрашающе выл, всем видом показывая, что готов рвануть на них в любой момент.

— Донхэ-я, — прохрипел Хёкджэ, хватаясь за него, — я опять вижу то, чего нет, да?

— Хёк-а, смотри на меня, — тихо произнёс Донхэ, встав перед ним и положив руки на его щёки, — Медленно иди вперёд, смотри на меня и ни за что не оглядывайся, слышишь? Это обычный доберман, тебе всё кажется. Не позволяй своему страху взять верх над собой, ладно? Здесь всё ненастоящее, и ты прекрасно знаешь это.

Хёкджэ мог только кивать и следовать за Донхэ, стараясь игнорировать острую необходимость повернуться и проверить, шла ли та тварь за ними, но понимал, что сделал бы только хуже — кроме всего прочего он заметил кровь, тёкшую из пасти вперемешку со слюнями, и непонятное свечение из глаз и вокруг его лап. Но когда он попросил Донхэ описать этого пса полностью, до малейшей детали, тот не назвал ничего из вышеперечисленного. Хёкджэ стало намного тяжелее идти, ноги, ставшие вмиг ватными, совсем не слушались, и не останавливаться помогали лишь успокаивающие слова Донхэ о том, что он видел через решётку выход, а значит им оставалось двигаться на свет.

Когда же они, наконец, выбрались из этого ужаса, Хёкджэ первым делом крепко обнял Донхэ и прошептал тихое «спасибо». Он бы стоял так долго, если бы не заметил довольную ухмылку Кюхёна — он тут же направился к нему, готовый пообещать, что в первый же подходящий момент удалит у него все видеоигры на рабочем компьютере и вообще сдаст Рёуку с Чжоу Ми, что вместо написания статей, он убивает гоблинов и стреляет в магов.

— Да ладно тебе, хён, это же всего лишь аттракцион, — в сдающемся жесте поднял руки Кюхён, отходя на всякий случай назад и прячась за спину Чонуна. — Пойдёмте, может, на свободное падение?

— Нет, Кюхён-а, мы домой, — ответил Донхэ, и Хёкджэ был ему благодарен. Но всё равно, когда они уходили из парка, предупредил, что больше он с ним на свидания не пойдёт. Даже если тот ему докажет, что это всё лишь дебильное стечение обстоятельств и просто его разыгравшееся воображение.

Но в начале этой недели, когда Донхэ пришёл к ним в отдел журналистики во время обеда и принёс домашней еды, приговаривая при этом, что это должно задобрить Хёкджэ, чтобы он согласился на ещё одно свидание — _оно точно будет последним, если и во время него что-нибудь произойдёт, обещаю!_ — Хёкджэ просто не смог отказаться.

_А вдруг?_


End file.
